Benutzer Diskussion:Anne Behnert
__NOINDEX__ Disable Wikia Bot Well, it's useful, because recently after the first contribution the user gets a short information - very useful. If you don't like that stuff, you can clear it or do the first edit in the wiki on your talk page. But anyway, if you don't speak German well, why are you contributing in German wikis...? And mostly I wonder about why you write in German then :) Ok, enough of that. Ashka is mostly not online at the moment, so I answer it for her: no turning off. (beacuse she's not here) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 16:04, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Re Adoption Hi, sieh mal hier. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 12:31, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Einschub: ich frug darauf...-- 14:46, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, sie denkt darüber nach, wenn sie wieder da ist, noch was mitzumachen. Wenn du Bürokrat werden willst, musst du auf ihre Antwort warten... aber Adminrechte sind auch gut für den Anfang :) (Adoption ist in der Regel erstmal Adminrechte, bis nach einiger Zeit eine Nachfrage kommt. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher ob sie bei Bürorechten zustimmt :) Du kannst sie ja mal anmailen, wenn du möchtest.) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 14:16, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hauptseite und evtl Skin Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich mir um beides mal ein paar Gedanken mache? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 14:43, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Ich möchte die Hauptseite sowieso neu auflegen, auch als Zeldapedia:Hauptseite.-- 14:46, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, dann werde ich mich bemühen und heute noch eine neue machen. Ich hoffe, dass sie dir gefallen wird :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 14:48, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Und der Skin? :::Der/die/das Skin ist im Großen ok, ich mag grün; was ich versuchen will, ist, die Links unten auf dem Grünen zu entbläuen und aufzuhellen. Ich dachte auch daran, ein neues Logo zu nehmen; ich glaub, das aktuelle hat Schöpfungshöhe, jedenfalls wurde mal ein Triforce-Bild bei Wikipedia Commons gelöscht. Du musst das mit der Hauptseite jetzt nicht anstürmen, ich mach das eh irgendwann. Ich werde das Ganze langsam angehen. Wenn du dich nicht abhalten lassen willst, hier kurz meine Grundidee: Keine Tabs. Ich find die unübersichtlich, sie sind eher ne Spielerei, als dass sie wem helfen.-- 15:03, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich hatte auch eine ohne Tabs geplant, aber mit solchen Spalten (Vergleich hier, so ähnlich vielleicht würde ich es aufbauen wenn es in Ordnung ist). Die Links unten wie ::::Hubs/Portale Gaming | Entertainment/TV | Größte Wikis | alle Wikis... ::::kann ich eben umfärben. Einheitlich (eine Farbe für alles) oder nur die Links da aufhellen? Hast du mir ggf. einen Farbcode? Ich habe hier ein altes Logo, wäre das was? (Mir gefällt es ja etwas besser) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 15:15, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::Nur die Links da unten, spontan würd ich sagen, weiß. Ja, das Standardlayout ist fein.-- 15:32, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::Achja, zum Logo: Mir gefällts auch sehr gut, aber ich glaub, das hat noch mehr Schöpfungshöhe. Lassen wirs erstmal so, ich überleg mir dazu noch was.-- 15:53, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Adoption Also, erstmal herzlichen Glückwunsch, und ich bin recht froh, dass mir jemand das Wiki abgenommen hat, ehrlich gesagt habe ich mir wirklich viel zu viel aufgehalst gehabt, und bin zu nichts mehr gekommen! Nur möchte ich noch einige Worte an dich richten, bevor ich das Wiki vollends deiner Obhut überlasse: Das Kategoriensystem habe ich angelegt und dürfte dir recht entgegen kommen. Erst einmal habe ich alles den Spielen zu geordnet und dann eben Unterkategorien zu Waffen, Gegenständen, Personen, Orten,... gemacht! Eigentlich sollte dies sogesehen recht übersichtlich sein! Hmm, andere Sachen fallen mir da jetzt nicht direkt ein, nur solltest du hier (Zeldapedia:Vorlagen) noch vorbei schauen, dort findest du einige Vorlagen die ich erstellt hatte. Außerdem hatte ich ausführliche Artikel bereits mit einer Extravorlage ausgezeichnet gehabt, weil da dann wirklich alles drin stand. Wenn du noch irgendwelche Fragen hast, dann sag ruhig Bescheid, ich schaue alle paar Tage immer mal wieder hier vorbei!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario | LingoWiki 18:00, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Oje, ich seh das erst zwei Stunden später. Ne, doch nicht, ist ja UTC... Ich bin mitten drin im Kategorien-ummodeln. :Hm, ist es dann ok für dich, wenn ich der einzige Bureaucrat bin?-- 18:07, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ist mir egal, nur ich möchte gerne meine Admin-Rechte behalten. Viel mehr kann ein Büro ja auch nicht machen (abgesehen von Admins ernennen und degradieren, und viele andere Sachen). Nur Admin reicht mir schon! Vielleicht wenn ich irgendwann wieder richtig einsteigen kann, kannst du mir ja die Büros auch geben, aber das hat ehrlich gesagt sehr viel Zeit!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario | LingoWiki 18:13, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Ist alles eingerichtet. Du bist Bürokrat, Ashka Admin und fertig. Viel Erfolg! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 18:43, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Sie haben Post. Aber ich danke noch ein drittes Mal.-- 18:45, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hauptseite Hi, ich hab mal ein bisschen was gemacht und wollte es dir zeigen, bevor ich es "live" stelle. Zeldapedia:Hauptseite (ich ändere dann die MediaWiki-Seite wenn du einverstanden bist) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 09:58, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :MediaWiki:mainpage, oder? "Ausgezeichneter Artikel" ist ziemlich abgehoben, "Lesevorschlag"/"Leseempfehlung" klingt mehr down-to-earth. Wenn die einzelnen Komponenten der Seite nur auf der Hauptseite benutzt werden sollen, sollten sie in den Zeldapedia-Namensraum verschoben werden, also Unterseiten der Hauptseite sein. Das mit dem ausgezeichneten Bild geht nicht. Screens oder Artwork sind höchstens durch das Bildzitat gedeckt, für Portale blieben also nur freie Bilder, und solche haben wir nicht. Fürs erste sollte ein zweiter Lesevorschlag reichen, und drunter kann noch eine Box "Letzte Meldungen". Soviel zum Aufbau. Am Willkommensgruß schraub ich mal bei Gelegenheit, grundsätzlich aber bin ich einverstanden, wenn du die Seite aufsetzt.-- 10:20, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Ok. Ich nehm dann das Bild raus und änder den Titel der Überschrift, und verschiebe sie passend. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 10:25, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Alle verschoben, und das mit den Meldungen ist erstmal versteckt (bis es angelegt ist). Ich hoffe, dass die Hauptseite schön aussieht :) (ich denke auf jeden Fall besser wie vorher...) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 10:31, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe! Ich weiß sie zu schätzen (glaub ich jedenfalls). ::::Was ist mit den Überschrifenvorlagen? Sind die auch nur für die Hauptseite vorgesehen?-- 10:34, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::Sorry, war eben weg. Ich sehe, du hast sie verschoben... ok, ich wollte sagen man kann sie überall verwenden, aber geht so auch noch :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 12:11, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Rückantwort Du hast Recht Anne. Leider habe ich vergessen welche es noch waren. Kannst du sie mir aufschreiben ? Ich werde mich erneut darum kümmern. Ich bin gerade damit einen Artikel zu ertstellen. Eins möchte ich von dir wissen : Hast du Zelda Spiele ? Wenn ja, sag mir welche. Ich besitze selber davon welche. --STR 10:42, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Du, das muss ich selbst wieder rausfinden. Das ist teilweise so, dass es da auch vorher alte Versionen gibt, die man nach dem Löschen wiederherstellen könnte. Lieber nichts überstürzen, das Wiki läuft nicht weg. Ich mach das lieber selbst. :Ich hab die beiden N64-Spiele, die beiden GBC-Spiele, und die beiden GCN-Spiele.-- 16:40, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Logo & Favicon Ich hab' versucht den alten Logo hinzufügen, funktionierte aber nicht. Die Datei war warscheinlich zu groß. Ich habe schnellstmöglich Benutzer:MtaÄ darauf angesprochen und er hat sich auch um den Hintergrund gekümmert. Unser Hintergrund sieht ein wenig langweilig aus.. Und um den Favicon habe ich mich auch gekümmert, weil das rote Z nicht dazu passt. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du den Favicon ändern oder entfernen. Es ist deine Entscheidung ! Und gefällt es dir, was ich hier gemacht habe ? Warum bist du nicht mehr on ? Während meiner Schulzeit, kann ich nicht schwänzen und hierherkommen, um aufzupassen, dass keiner hier etwas verschandelt. --STR 17:37, 12. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Wenn einmal wer kommt und was ändert, kannst du das notfalls einfach rückgängig machen, da brauchts keine Seitensperre oder Anraunzen. Mein Konto ist erstmal stillgelegt, aus Zeitgründen. Ich finds nicht so toll, dass es nur noch Übersetzungen im Wiki gibt.--95.154.230.254 18:18, 12. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Deaktivierung Hallo Anne, ich möchte dir sagen, dass Wikia dein Account deaktiviert haben. Wenn du das rückgängig machen möchtest, dann melde dich unter Spezial:Kontakt. Ob das funktioniert, das weiß nicht. Ich möchte mich bei dir aufrichtig entschuldigen, dass ich dich sperrte. Tut mir Leid. Falls du diese Nachricht immer noch nicht gelesen hast, wünsche ich dir im Voraus eine schöne Weihnachtszeit. Gruß, --STR 21:42, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Es tut mir wirklich leid, was ich tat. Du hättest mir die Rechte abnehmen sollen, aber ich danke dir, dass ich das Wiki mit meine Rechte beschützen darf. Es tut mir auch sehr leid, was ich zu dir schrieb. Bitte nimm mir die Entschuldigung ab. Im Jahr 2010 hatte ich keine Ahnung von Adminrechte aber jetzt lernte ich eine Menge. Aber naja, ich kümmere mich um die Fehlübersetzungen. Wenn du wieder zurück bist und ein Admin bist, liegt bei dir die Entscheidung mir die Rechte abzuziehen, für das was ich tat. --Ludgerus. 14:29, 20. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Deine Rechte Hör mal, eigentlich müsste ich deine Rechte entziehen. Dies soll nicht böse gemeint sein, aber du bist zulange abwesend und nutzt deine Rechte nicht, auch weil dein Account deaktiviert wurde. Ich kann dich voll und ganz verstehen, dass du aus Zeitgründen abwesend bist. ...Daher werde ich deine Rechte dir allein überlassen, weil ich sicher bin, dass deine Rechte einen guten Platz bei dir haben. Vergesse dieses Wiki nicht. Gruß, --Ludgerus. 19:14, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Entschuldigung, aber mir kommen die Gedanken, dass du vielleicht nicht umsonst deinen Account deaktiviert hast (ein Blitzmerker...). Weil dein Account vollständig deaktiviert wurde, sogar die Accounts AnneBehnert und ABbot, bedeutet das auch, dass deine Rechte für dich nicht mehr nötig sind...Während du im Jahr 2011 die Adminseite von Wikia bearbeitet hast, war deine letzte Bearbeitung in Zeldapedia im Jahr 2010, du hättest als Administratorin was hier tun können, während ich schulisch abwesend war. Du warst sogar in beide Jahren aktiv (!), ich will dich nicht kritisieren weder noch als schlecht darstellen, weil du ja eine Benutzerin bist, vor der ich Respekt habe. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, aber ich muss dir die Rechte entziehen, weil du zulange abwesend bist und deine Plichten nicht eingegangen bist, Ashka Harley wirft in letzter Zeit schon ein Blick hierher. Ich würde dir gerne die Rechte wiedergeben, aber dadurch, dass dein Konto deaktiviert wurde, gibt es für mich keine Anne Behnert mehr. Wenn du deine Rechte wiederhaben willst und mir eine Nachricht schickst, weiß ich nicht, ob du die echte bist, denn deine IP-Adresse änderte sich... häufig. Wir sehen uns bald :'( ... es tut mir wirklich leid. Schade, dass es keine Zeit gab, wo wir beide zu quatschen anfingen... Und danke, dass du den Müll (unverwendete Artikel) entfernt hast. --Ludgerus. 20:41, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Vorlagen von 'Default' und andere Sachen